Cambio de Planes
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy son novios, pero tras la prueba del amor, algo sucede que hará que sus vidas den un giro de 360º.
1. Prefacio

Chapter 1: Prefacio.

Rose es una joven de 16 años, hermosa, aplicada, tierna y muy noble, divertida y responsable, una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules como el mar, la cara llena de lindas pecas y hermosas facciones, es todo un ángel. Desde pequeña demostró ser inteligente como su madre, demostró su dotes de magia a la tierna edad de 5 meses al golpear a su padre con su sonaja color rosa.

Es una mezcla perfecta de sus padres, respeta las reglas como su madre,le teme a las arañas como su padre, ama leer como su madre,y le encantan comer ranas de chocolate como su padre. Rose Jean es hija de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, tiene un hermano menor llamado Hugo, quien la saca de quicio por hacerle miles de travesuras desde que son unos niños.

Es la princesa de papá, pues al ser la única niña dentro de su familia "Weasley-Granger" su padre la adora y la mima como tal, aunque Ronald ama a sus dos hijos por igual, su esposa, su princesa y su

campeón son el más grande tesoro que tiene en la vida.

Por otro lado tenemos a Scorpius Malfoy, un chico alto, muy guapo, ojos grises, cabello rubio, delgado, inteligente, divertido, travieso, deportista, pero muchas veces arrogante y frío, es como decir Draco Malfoy Jr. pero con la nobleza de su madre, Astoria.

Scorpius es el único varón del matrimonio Malfoy, como dicta tradición, la pareja tuvo un varón, al que decidieron nombrar Scorpius como tradición de nombrar a los herederos como constelaciones. Scorpius tiene el físico de su padre, y puede actuar muchas veces frío, duro y arrogante, pero también es noble como su madre, a quien le tiene mucho cariño y respeto, su padre Draco fue muy cariñoso con él, le enseño a volar en escoba y a perderle el miedo al "monstruo de la cama", Draco al parecer creía que su hijo lo odiaría por haber pertenecido a los mortífagos, pero cuando su pequeño hijo se entero no hizo más que verlo a los ojos y decirle "Yo habría hecho lo mismo, padre.. Lo hiciste por cuidar de mi abuela".

Rose y Scorpius se conocieron en la Guardería Muggle, es más mucho antes, pues iban al mismo pediatra, incluso nacieron el mismo día, solo que Rose nació en la mañana y Scorpius en la tarde-noche. Ambos se hicieron muy amigos desde el primer día de la guardería, aunque se peleaban por los juguetes o por la atención de Albus Potter, amigo en común y primo de Rose.

Al entrar juntos a Hogwarts seguían discutiendo como perros y gatos, Rose resaltaba en todas las materias, y Scorpius era una competencia para ella, querían ganarse mutuamente en todo, el entró a Slytherin y ella a Gryffindor. Años después, comenzaron a sentir sentimientos especiales uno por el otro, pero eran tan orgullosos que lo negaban ante todas las señales.. Pero tras salir varias veces, y de que Albus Potter los encerrará a la fuerza en una bódega de escobas, ambos decidieron platicar de sus sentimientos y decidieron salir como novios.

Y ese fue el comienzo de la relación de nuestra pareja protagonista.. Ahora me centraré en la historia que realmente les interesa.. El por que esta historia se llama "Cambiando de Planes".. Creo que por el título ya se dieron una idea.. ¿Pero que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Comenzará la aventura de Rose & Scorpius? ..


	2. Volviendo a Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Volviendo a Hogwarts

Después de un largo y caluroso verano, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, regresan para cursar su sexto año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts. Rose cumplió 16 años una semana atrás, esta emocionada por aprender nuevas cosas, su novio Scorpius no la deja de molestar por eso, y Albus, mejor amigo de ambos, siempre tiene que tratar de que ambos vuelvan a hablar. [n/a: Les recuerda a ciertas personas? xD].

-Rose..-dijo Rocío una de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja.-¿Como te va con Scorpius?

-Bien, todo lo normal.. Estuvimos saliendo durante el verano.. Claro, a mi padre no le agradó la idea, pero que más da..-dijo Rose

-Oye, Rose.. Y dime.. ¿Tu y Scorpius ya tuvieron relaciones?-dijo Miriam

-Miriam, que cosas dices-dijo Rose-Por supuesto que no! No me siento lista..

-Oh vamos, Rose.. No digas estupideces, si no tienes relaciones con tu novio, el te dejará..

-Claro que no-dijo Bernice..-Es una locura lo que dices, Miriam

-Si, Bernice tiene razón, Miriam. Las cosas han cambiado..

-El no te ha pedido la prueba? La prueba del amor-dijo Miriam.

-Oh vamos, eso es una tontería..

-Claro que no Rose.. La prueba del amor es algo muy serio-dijo Jennifer

-Oh vamos, claro que no.. -dijo Rose

-Claro que sí, si el chico te la pide quiere decir que si te ama-dijo Miriam

-No, claro que no.. Scorpius jamás me ha pedido esa prueba porque sabe con son tonterías.

-Nunca, nunca te ha intentado-dijo Jennifer..

-No, el me respeta..-dijo Rose

-Pues no te lo mereces, todas tenemos que pasar por esa prueba..

-Pero que tal si quedas embarazada o te contagias de alguna enfermedad?

-Esos son mitos muggles.. Si te tomas una poción o lo hacen por poco tiempo, no pasa nada-dijo Miriam-Mírenme, acaso estoy embarazada o enferma? Claro que no..

-Ay Merlin! No, eso es una locura.. Yo no tendré relaciones hasta que me case..

-Virgen hasta el matrimonio?-dijo Jennifer

-No hablarás en serio?-dijo Miriam

-Hablo muy en serio..-dijo Rose- El sexo es algo serio, quiero que sea con alguien a quien ame.. No a la primera calentura que tenga.-dijo la pelirroja y rió junto con sus amigas.

-Pues que mal, amiga.. Eres una tonta..-dijo Miriam-No te pasará nada si lo haces 1 vez... Inténtalo.. No te arrepentirás..-dijo sonriendo

Llegaron a Hogwarts y fueron al banquete de bienvenida. Al día siguiente, Rose y Scorpius se fueron a sus clases juntos.

-Hola-dijo Rose

-Hola amor.. ¿Que tal te va?-dijo Scor

-Todo normal, tengo clase de pociones

-Y yo historia de la magia-dijo Scor sin ganas

-Oh vamos, dale una oportunidad

-No sé que le ves de interesante a esa materia, y más con el profesor que tiene..

-Oh vamos, es interesante-dijo Rose sonriendo

-Lo que tu digas, Weasley.-dijo Scor y besó a su novia en la mejilla..

Cada quien se fue a su clase, en la sala común de Slytherin, Scorpius regresó a la sala común de Slytherin y se recostó en el sofá a pensar. De la nada recordó aquella charla que tuvo con su primo Teo, hijo de su tía Daphne.

Flash Back

-Scorpius, tu y Rose. nada.. de nada?-dijo Teo

-A que te refieres?-dijo Scorpius

-Ya sabes, no han tenido relaciones

-No, claro que no.. Yo la respeto mucho..

-Ni si quiera un poco?-dijo Teo

-No, nada de nada

-Uy pues que mariquita eres.. Yo a tu edad, ya había tenido relaciones con mi chava.. ¿Acaso no te sientes preparado?

-Claro que sí, pero Rose no

-Que más da ella, solo dile lo de la prueba del amor, y ella caerá a tus pies..

-No, Teo.. No creo que sea buena idea, ella es muy lista y sabrá lo que tramo

-No, claro que no.. Las chavas siempre se tragan ese cuento, inténtalo, Scor.. No seas gallina..

-Es que ella no se siente lista, no la puedo obligar

-No seas maricon-dijo Teo-Actúa como hombre y hazlo que se debe

Fin del Flash Back

-No, no le puedo hacer eso a Rose.. Pero tampoco soy marica.. -dijo Scorpius-No, no soy marica.

-¿Por que dices eso?-dijo Albus

-Ay Albus, me espantaste-dijo Scorpius

-Lo siento.. ¿Que te pasa?

-Es que, bueno.. Estoy cada vez más loco por Rose y.. quiero tenerla cerca..

-Pero si la tienes cerca todo el tiempo, Scor

-No, no.. No me refiero a salir con ella, y pasear con ella por el castillo, si no a pasar a la otra base..

-Oye no te pases con ella, recuerda que es mi prima

-Lo sé, pero me vuelve loco, Al..

-Cálmate..

-Pero es que.. No puedo..

-Contrólate, Scorpius.. Parece que estas enfermo.. calma..

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, tengo 16 años y nunca he estado con una chava...-susurro Scor.

-Bueno porque la única novia que has tenido ha sido mi querida primita..

-Lo sé, es por eso que quiero llegarle.. Llegar a ese nivel..

-Pero no creo que Rose quiera.. Además, es mi prima de quien hablamos, no te atrevas..

-Solo te comento que quiero, pero no lo haré.. Lo juro!

-Más te vale, por que si me entero que la tocaste..

-Si, si... Me dejarás con el ojo morado y sin dientes

-Me alegro que hayas entendido esa parte del trato-dijo Albus


End file.
